derp_catfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultraman Belial
Ultraman Belial is a very powerful Dark Ultra hellbent on conquest of the universe and destruction of the Ultras. Sounds like a nice guy, amirite? Appearance He looks evil. nuff said. History Belial was once a hero of the Space Garrison. He had fought in the Great Ultra War alongside Father of Ultra, at the time Ultraman Ken. He was a talented warrior, considered the Taro or Mebius of his day. But alas his good intentions led him down a path of darkness. Attempting to steal the Land of Light's artificial sun, the Plasma Spark, in order to use it's power to defeat Alien Empera and his forces, Belial was exiled from his home, left to die from the burns he had suffered by simply touching the Plasma Spark. It was then, that the spirit of the defeated Alien Reiblood appeared before the fallen warrior. He tried to tempt Belial, get the Ultra to join him, but Belial did not respond to him. But it didn't matter...he had already lost. Reiblood possessed Belial, taking control of his body and charging him with Reionyx energies. "No......stop!!" these were Belial's last words before the darkness took over. Reiblood had not simply possessed Belial, he had transformed him. He became a dark mirror of his former self, his personality and mind twisted to his new master's dark designs. Belial, armed with the weapon known as the Giga Battlenizer, led an attack on the Land of Light, the likes of which had not been seen since the Great Ultra War. Luckily, Ultraman King appeared, and used his almost divine powers to entrap Belial in a gigantic Space Prison, defeating him. However, thousands of years later, the fateful day would come when a foolish Alien Zarab would release Belial from his confinement, unleashing his evil upon the universe. Belial quickly killed the alien and resumed his goals. He was nearly victorious until Ultraman Zero appeared and narrowly defeated him. But Belial's machinations were far from over. Belial returned, now as his alias Galactic Emperor Kaiser Belial, forming the Belial Galactic Empire and controlling a new army of robotic solders with his two new allies, Darkgone and Iaron. He conquered the world Esmeralda in another universe and enslaved its protector, Mirror Knight. With the planet's massive supply of emeralds, which have the ability to be converted into raw energy, Belial planned to use them for his conquest of the universe, starting by destroying the Land of Light. Belial eventually clashed with Ultraman Zero and later fled to absorb the mass quantities of emeralds he had harvested from Esmeralda (as well as possibly the rest of the universe,) converting it into pure raw energy as a last ditch effort to kill Ultraman Zero and his friends, transforming him into the monstrous Arch Belial. He was no longer an Ultra....he had now become the very thing he fought in the Great Ultra War. Belial tried to destroy Esmeralda but was prevented from doing so by Ultimate Force Zero. With his new more massive body, Arch Belial tried to crush Ultraman Zero in his hand while shrugging off Mirror Knight and Jean-bot with ease. Fortunately, Glenfire reappeared and rescued Ultraman Zero from Arch Belial's grasp, while bringing with him fleets of ships from planets that Belial's forces had ravaged before. Arch Belial however refused to let Zero and his friends win and so attempted to destroy Esmeralda with his Arc Deathcium Ray, forcing the team to create a massive shield to stop the beam from destroying the planet, which successfully managed to exhaust Ultraman Zero to the point of death. However, with the hopes of everyone whom was battling against Belial's forces praying for Zero's success, Zero was revived by Ultraman Noa and thus empowered by the Super Being, becoming Ultimate Zero. Arch Belial was no match for Ultimate Zero's new and immense power and was defeated by Zero's "Final Ultimate Zero" attack, which impaled him through the chest, killing him for good. Or so it seemed. Like his master before him, Belial lived on spirit form. He was cast into the Monster Graveyard, stuck there as Ultimate Force Zero tore apart the remains of his empire. There he encountered Armored Darkness, a weapon of Empera, ironically. The two merged and Belial became Kaiser Darkness, a form nearly identical to Armored Darkness but now sporting Belial's face. He gathered five powerful aliens and turned them into the group known as the Darkness Five. Kaiser Darkness attacked Ultraman Zero but was defeated after being stabbed by Zero's Ultimate Zero Sword. Belial would not accept defeat however, and his spirit left Armored Darkness and seeped into Zero, possessing him as Reiblood had possessed Belial himself so long ago. Belial became Zero Darkness and orchestrated the murder of Ultimate Force Zero. Luckily however, Zero would eventually power through, freeing himself from Belial's grasp and transforming into his immensely powerful Shining form. Zero saved his allies and defeated Belial and the Darkness Five. However, when Zero used the Shining Star Drive to revive Ultimate Force Zero, he revived Belial as well...allowing the villain to return. Going to what seems to be another universe, though records of these events are scarce, Belial regained the Giga Battlenizer and managed to defeat Ultimate Zero when the two fought on Earth. He then initiated the event known as the Crisis Impact, nearly destroying the universe before Ultraman King merged with it, restoring the universe to it's former self. However due to the chaotic nature of the event and no one remembering the exact events of the Crisis Impact, only that it had happened, it is hard to document it and be sure that it even took place in our universe. Belial would remain in the shadows for a while, sending his minion Kei Fukiduide, and Alien Sturm to do his bidding and prepare Belial's genetically engineered "son" Ultraman Geed, for his eventual return. Belial did eventually return, turning into the monstrous Chimeraberos after utilizing Kaiju Capsules containing the power of Zugo and Five King, and was nearly victorious. Alas, Belial was ultimately defeated by his own son and presumed dead. However, Belial had actually survived and taken possession of the human Arie Ishikari as his host. He secretly aided Kei until the alien proved to no longer be of use to him, and he killed his devoted follower, taking his power as his own, and transforming, using the Kaiju capsules of Empera and Dark Lugiel, became Ultraman Belial....Atrocious. Little is known about what happened after, but it cane be assumed that Belial was defeated by his son, Geed. Belial has not been seen since, but the Space Garrison, Derp Cat Legion, the Sense of Right Alliance, and other groups prepare for his return. After all, he has cheated death before.... Forms A crap ton I will add all of them later I don't want to be editing tabbers for hours. Trivia * Ultraman Belial is the second major Ultra series villain to get a page. Category:Ultras Category:Dark Ultras Category:Bad Guys Category:Aliens Category:Enemies of the Earth Category:Evil guys Category:Villains Category:OP people